1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a steam peeling device comprising a vessel provided with a closable opening near one end for introducing and removing products to be processed, wherein the opposite end of the vessel is closed by an end wall, and means for supplying steam to the vessel, wherein the vessel can be rotatably driven about an at least substantially horizontal axis of rotation, which is positioned between the two ends of the vessel and which extends transversely to the longitudinal axis of the elongated vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a steam peeling device as for example known from EU-A-0 146 153, the steam is supplied via a basket formed by grid bars, which is centrally disposed in the vessel, wherein the steam enters the interior of the vessel over a comparatively small area so as to come into contact with the products that surround the basket at least partially.
A further steam peeling device known from EU-A-0 078 587 comprises a steam supply channel which extends in a U shape along he inner wall of the vessel, wherein the wall of said channel that faces towards the interior of the vessel is perforated. Also in this known construction the steam enters the interior of the vessel over a comparatively small area.